Feliz Viaje
by BZ usagi-chan
Summary: Natsu se siente desanimado pero va a una misión con Lucy donde todo cambiara con una confesión extraña, en un tren y con antídoto de los mareos de Natsu


**Un feliz 7 de julio"**

**Pov natsu**

Hoy es 7 de julio, hoy es el dia en que me siento fatal, triste y lo mas es furia, pero hoy hay algo que es diferente.

**Pov normal **

¡lucy, vamos de mision!- grito el peli-rosa tomándola por los hombros

¡kyaa, natsu te he dicho que no me asustes !

Pero luce~ vamos de mision~

No, estoy cansada y, además fuimos de misión hace 4 dias, natsu

e-es que no quiero pensar en nada hoy- dijo en voz baja, pero audible para lucy

bueno, vamos , aremos una misión lo suficientemente lejos y no iremos en tren- dijo la rubia con la voz mas tierna que pudo sacar- te parece bien, natsu?

Si!- grito mostrando una sonrisa, cosa rara en ese dia

Bien, vamos, pero- la rubia puso una pose pensativa- donde esta happy?

Nose no lo veo desde la mañana

Mm, seguro debe de estar con charlie- dijo lucy

Entonces vamos los dos- dijo tranquilamente

s-si- tartamudeo

**pov natsu **

happy no lo e visto desde la mañana, seguro fue con Charlie, desde que happy le pidió a Charlie que fuera la madre de sus hijo no se a despegado de ella- pensaba natsu asta que una idea salvaje aparece

lucy, no as pensado en tener hijos?- pregunte

p-pp-pero q-q-que dices, n-n-natsu- me respondió con la cara roja y tartamudeando

esp~, tener hijos- dije simple

n-n-no- tartamudeo lucy con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas

me dirigi a buscar una misión y encontré una rápidamente- ¡lucy, encontré una buena es de 200000 jewel, vamos!

aye!- me grito para después ir a su casa por sus cosas

**En casa de lucy**

Nee~, natsu, tu no vas a ir a buscar tus cosas?- me pregunto sacando unas cosas de un mueble

Aa~, se me había olvidado- le dije riendo para después acordarme de algo- lucy, la misión es de 6 dias

Tanto, porque?- me pregunto lucy

Porque tenemos que cuidar a un bebe de un señor rico- le explique

Mmm~, me parece bien- me dijo con un leve sonrojo

Bien, voy por mis cosas y nos vemos en el gremio en 20 minutos- le dije para después salir por la ventana y escuchando un grito de lucy

¡sal por la puerta como la gente normal!- me grito

20 minutos después en el gremio

**Pov normal**

Nee~, lu-chan, porque traes un bolso?- pregunto levy

Porque me voy de misión con natsu- dijo Lucy tranquila mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja

Ara~ara, asi que con natsu- dijo mirándome pícaramente

Si, y que tiene de malo?- pregunto Lucy

Nada- dijo lucy pero de la nada apareció Wendy

Lucy- san- dije Wendy para después poner una mano en la boca y hacer la pose de happy- ¡se guuustaaaaan!

Seguro juntarte demasiado con happy afecta- dijo Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza

Saliendo de eso, y , en que consiste la misión?- pregunto levy

En que tenemos que cuidar a un bebe de un hombre rico- dijo Lucy

Levy iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un grito de natsu

Llegue!- grito Natsu

Te tardaste, tu me dijiste que era en 20 minutos y tu llegaste en 25 minutos tardes - dijo Lucy

Solo 25 minutos tarde y además estaba arreglando una s cosas con happy- dijo Natsu

Con happy?- pregunto la rubia

Si, es que quería que Charlie, Wendy y el se fueran a mi casa por el tiempo que duraba la misión- explico Natsu

Conmigo?- pregunto la inocente Wendy

Si, que tu no sabias?- pregunto Natsu

Nop, seguro me dirán después- dijo la inocente Wendy para después irse a jugar con romeo

Esos dos terminaran siendo novios- dijo Lucy

Seguro!- dijo Levy apoyando a su amiga, Natsu solo las miraba

Nee~ Natsu tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto la rubia sacando un espejo

No nada, ahora vámonos- dijo Natsu tomando las cosas de Lucy y las de el

Natsu, yo puedo llevar mis cosas- dijo Lucy

No tu lleva ese bolso- apunto a su cartera- que yo llevo lo otro- dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa

s-si- dijo Lucy

**En el tren **

Natsu estas bien?- pregunto la rubia viendo a su amigo que estaba en el suelo

Jus juas buaa, kukujajjigurura! jdakiki lolja~- dijo Natsu (tu dijiste que no seria en tren! ,pero siéntame T^T~ )

Si, si lo que digas- dijo Lucy sentando a Natsu a su lado, (N/A: Lucy aprendió el idioma de Natsu cuando se marea XD)

En el tren sus asientos no eran solo de ellos dos porque el de al frente era ocupado por una pareja, ellos miraban a Natsu con un poco de pena pero poco después ellos comenzaron a ponerse "cariñosos", logrando que la rubia se incomodara una poco

Natsu que iba "semi-inconsciente", se quedo mirando a la pareja y después desvió su vista asía la rubia, esta estaba un poco sonrojada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu y tapándose su cara con su pelo y con los ojos serrados- lu, quieres cambiar de asiento- susurro en el oído de Lucy, esta asintió con la cabeza

Los dos salieron, y se fueron a un lugar donde Lucy pago un poco mas, Natsu estaba tirado en el piso eso iso que el cobrador se compadeciera y los dejara pasar a las cabinas personales en este caso a Natsu y Lucy en un lugar mas reservado

Natsu te sientes bien?- pregunto por 495,893 vez Lucy

Si~- dijo en un susurro pero algo lo izo "despertar", fue un grito de Lucy

Natsu, se me quedo mi cartera en el vagón anterior- dijo dramáticamente tomándose el pelo

Tranquilo, voy yo a buscarlo- dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie- pero si no vuelvo en 2 minutos me vas a buscar pero primero- se acerco a Lucy y la abraso y aspiro el aroma de su cuello- esta es mi cura- apartándose de Lucy saliendo del vagón

Na-natsu- dijo Lucy roja

Afuera del vagón Natsu iba caminando y cuando llego al lugar donde estaba serrado, Natsu abrió y se encontró con una escena que lo dejo perplejo era que la pareja en su acto de "cariño",ellos al darse cuenta de que Natsu estaba hay se taparon por con unas ropas ,Natsu dijo.

Me pu-pueden pa-pasar e-e-el bo-bolso qu-que esta hay- dijo tartamudeando y ROJO apuntando a un bolso rosado

s-si- dijo la mujer tirándole el bolso a Natsu- disculpe por lo que vio

Si, por favor no le diga a nadie- dijo el hombre

Tranquilos, que yo no vi nada- dijo Natsu serrando la puerta, y corriendo llego a donde la rubia

Natsu, eres tu?- pregunto desde la puerta

Si. Luce ábreme- dijo Natsu

Pasa- abrió la puerta- Natsu estas rojo!

n-no es na-nada- tartamudeo Natsu, pero Lucy no le creyó

dime que paso?- dijo Lucy

no es nada, toma- dijo Natsu pasándole la cartera

gracias, siéntate antes que te marees- pero fue tarde porque Natsu se callo y quedo empujo a Lucy quedando los dos en una pose muy comprometedora

na-natsu, sal- dijo Lucy sonrojada

luce, quiero hacer algo- dijo Natsu

que- dijo Lucy. (ninguno se movía)

que se siente besar a alguien?- pregunto Natsu mirando los labios de Lucy

nose- dijo Lucy mirando asía un lado

Lucy todavía no das un beso?- pregunto en un tono burlón mirando a Lucy

n-no e da-dado ni-ninguno- dijo sonrojada

que bien- dijo Natsu

que dijiste!?- pregunto Lucy tirando a natsu dejándolo sentado

que bueno porque- paro un rato y se sonrojo un poco- porque quería ser el primero- y beso a Lucy, fue un poco torpe y un poco babo siento, pero para ambos fue maravilloso , se separaron por la falta de aire

luce, ¿enserio nunca habías dado un beso?- pregunto Natsu un poco sonrojado

enserio, creo- dijo mirando a Natsu

como que crees!- dijo Natsu

y que tiene si tu as dado a otras mujeres- dijo Lucy, Natsu abraso a Lucy y escondió su cara en el cuello y hablo:

¡yo no le e dado un beso a nadie, excepto a ti!- dijo Natsu

Natsu- susurro Lucy- pero todos decían que lissana y tu eran novios

Solo decían, porque yo nunca quise a lissana como te quiero a ti- dijo Natsu sin pensar lo que había dicho

Como me quieres a mi?- pregunto ansiosa de saber la respuesta

e-es qu-q-que yo…..- comenzó a decir palabras incoherentes- ¡yo te quiero!

Heee?- Lucy no sabia que decir

Eso- dijo Natsu soltando un poco su abraso para mirar a Lucy- yo te quiero- dijo sonrojándose y escondiendo su cara de nuevo en su cuello, deseoso de saber la respuesta de Lucy, y la escucho hablar:

Nastu- dijo tomando el cabello de Natsu y enredándolos en sus dedos- lo siento yo quiero a gray y a loki

q-que?- susurro Natsu desanimado

lo siento, pero yo los quiero pero a ti- paro un poco, para separarse del abraso de Natsu, y este la miraba desanimado y con un poco de rabia- pero, pero ¡a ti te amo!- dijo eso un grito para después abrasar a Natsu y esconder su cara en su pecho

Lucy- dijo tomando el rostro de Lucy por la barbilla- me asustaste por un momento- y la beso de nuevo pero ahora mas desesperado y sediento que antes- Lucy nunca te separes de mi por favor- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

Claro, Natsu- pero se acordó de algo- ¡Natsu, tus mareos!

Se me pasan cuando estoy a tu lado- dijo Natsu tomando la cintura de Lucy

Soy tu cura?- pregunto entretenida Lucy

Si, al igual que gajeel y Wendy nuestra cura es la persona que amamos- dijo Natsu

Tienes que decirle a gajeel para que este con Levy- dijo Lucy abrasando a Natsu

Algún día le diré- y la beso nuevamente pero ahora con mas ternura

Natsu…~-

Dime Lucy-

Que fue lo que viste cuando fuiste por mi cartera?- pregunto Lucy

Una escena para mayores de 18 años- dijo sonrojado

Tu me hablas de "eso"- dijo Lucy

Si, pero- la quedo mirando fijamente- ¡no me hables de "eso"!

Ara, y porque?- dijo lucy

Soy hombre- dijo y después miro pícaramente a Lucy y con una sonrisa un poco arrogante- o quieres que mi instinto de dragon despierte

Hee?, tu te refieres a ese instinto- dijo lucy

Si o como todos lo dirían al "hombre" que tenemos escondido- dijo natsu

¡no quiero despertarlo!- dijo tapándose la cara- Natsu pervertido- dijo lucy

Descansemos que después tendremos que cuidar un bebe- dijo natsu

si, pero faltan 6 hora y se iso de noche, tengo sueño-dijo Lucy

Pues a dormir- dijo Natsu tomando a Lucy al estilo princesa y se fueron dormir en los camarotes

Oye, tu duermes en tu camarote- dijo Lucy

Luce- dijo Natsu poniendo a cachorrito tierno pero

No me compraras con eso- dijo Lucy dándose vuelta y tapándose la cara

Pasaron 20 minutos y Lucy se había quedado dormida pero Natsu no

_Es el primer 7 de julio que no e estado muy triste y todo es gracias a Lucy pero siento que algo me falta, pero no se que- _pensaba Natsu, pero una idea salvaje apareció en la cabeza de Natsu

Luce~ luce- le susurro en el oído a Lucy pero esta solo se movió

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natsu- siento que Lucy debe tener frio

Y sin perder mas tiempo se metió en al camarote de Lucy y la abrazo, pero todavía sentía que le faltaba algo

_Natsu, quédate conmigo~_ -susurro Lucy entre dormida

_Luce~-_ dijo Natsu sorprendido por lo que escucho de los labios de Lucy

_Natsu, eres cálido~- _dijo Lucy dándose vuelta y abrazando a Natsu sorprendiendo a Natsu

_Lucy, siempre estaré contigo~_- le dijo Natsu abrazándola mas fuerte pero por hacer esto Lucy despertó

¡natsu, sale!- grito Lucy

Pero, porque?- pregunto Natsu confundido

Sala de mi camarote!- grito Lucy empujando a Natsu logrando que este callera al piso

Eres, rara- dijo Natsu – primero me dices que no me aleje de ti, y después me botas

Que yo que?- pregunto dramáticamente Lucy

Eso, que quieres que este contigo- dijo tranquilamente Natsu sentándose al lado de Lucy

- tartamudeo Lucy

si cuando dormías y me dijiste que era calido- dijo lo ultimo pícaramente

?- pregunto tartamudeando Lucy

sip, y yo dije que siempre estaré contigo- dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes

~- susurro Lucy pero lo suficiente para que escuchara Natsu

luce~- dijo mientras se le tiraba enzima- ahora eres mía

que?, desde cuando soy tuya!?- dijo Lucy

desde ahora- y sin perder mas tiempo la beso, la rubia correspondió poco después de salir del shock

y ahora tu eres mío- dijo Lucy abrasándolo

luce, yo cuando digo que quiero algo- la beso- soy muy posesivo

yo igual, pero eso significa que también eres celoso- dijo Lucy

si, y también con nuestra futura hija- dijo Natsu besando el cuello de Lucy

he?-Lucy se puso rijo-¡eres un pervertido Dragneel!

Si con nuestra futura hija igual-y beso de nuevo a Lucy y en un susurro dijo "_pero por ahora solo contigo_"

**Fin **


End file.
